What If Saga: Burning Rose
by Mrs.Cullen0118
Summary: Continuation from What if? Events from New Moon but with the twist of my characters, :) Don't have to read other story, but recommended. Please Review if reading.
1. Chapter 1

Burning Rose

**So I decided I already had what if, and I'd start on the new one since someone requested it **** so here it is! I think I will get around to rewriting What if? Soon but not right now, I would like to because I wrote it really bad, but I promise you my writing has gotten better. **

**Bella's POV**

Today was the day I dreaded, my eighteenth birthday. It was another day of me being imperfect, a mere mortal. I was dead-set on becoming one of them; a vampire. I yearned it, like I needed to breathe, or be with Nikkolette. In the five months she'd been with us, we had become wrapped around her perfect little finger. It was amazing to love someone so much; it was overwhelming to be able to feel that much love in your heart.

"Bella, someone wants to see their mommy and wish her happy birthday." Charlie came in holding Nikkolette and two things behind his back.

Charlie moved downstairs into the computer room a few months ago, he said "No grand-daughter of mine will share a room with her mother." Her room was right next to mine, Alice of course had to come over and decorate. It was yellow, as I begged Alice not to go overboard and just place things around. But of course it was Alice, she had to add something else to the room. She gave the room a tiny chandelier, and painted a little garden around the room. It was cute, and wasn't too over the top like her room at the Cullens.

As she'd gotten older the room at the Cullen's home had gotten grander. She got more toys, and more clothes filling her large closet. Alice felt the need to spoil my daughter, as did the rest of them. Edward was already talking about sending her to a private school. He claimed that public schools were "dangerous" and public education wasn't good enough.

Nikkolette was placed in my arms, where she fit perfectly. She was of course smiling, and cooing. Her fingers reached for my face, feeling over my nose and mouth. I could never get enough of her, her or Edward. The two of them had become my world over the short few months we'd all been together.

"Your mom and I, we coordinated. I didn't have time to wrap, but I hope you like it Bells." There was a camera and a scrapbook. "We figured you'd be able to document your senior year, and Nikkolette."

I got up and hugged him "Thanks dad it's great, and it looks like Nikkolette likes it too." She'd grabbed the camera and started gnawing on it. Charlie and I both looked over and smiled at her. I couldn't believe she was growing so much. She was picking up things and babbling "words". Time defiantly flew by.  
Thankfully I got ready fast, and grabbed Nikkolette's stuff and headed out the door. Esme and the rest of the Cullens watched her during the day while Edward and I were at school. Jasper was there most of the time with Esme, but Rosalie and Emmett had been traveling for the past few months, but they were home as of last night. I know I was excited along with Nikkolette; we'd all gotten so close.

I got in my car and drove down the familiar road, swerving into the Cullen's large house. No matter how many times I'd driven up to the house I couldn't get over the largeness and how beautiful it was. Then I remembered the family was vampires, so of course the house was beautiful; even they were beautiful.

Before I could even get out of the car Edward was outside opening my door, always the gentleman. Once my door was opened he went around to the other side to get Nikkolette out, this was our morning routine. I stood by the car door waiting for Nikkolette to be taken out when Edward turned around and kissed me, grabbing me by the waist.

"Happy birthday my Bella." His voice was so magical, romantic. He was just magical and everything else wonderful.

I kissed his cheek "Don't remind me."

He laughed and grabbed my hand as we walked into the living room. Thankfully Edward was holding Nikkolette as I ran when I saw Emmett and Rosalie sitting there. I met Emmett's strong body, he picked me up and squeezed tight.

"Swan, I missed you. Just in time to make it home for the big eighteen!"

I felt like I'd be rolling my eyes too much today. "Can everyone just stop talking about my age?"

Rosalie passed Nikkolette to Emmett and hugged me. "Don't worry Bella, eighteen isn't that bad, I'm ninety!" We laughed. "We've missed you guys so much! It's nice to be home!"

The hardest part of my day was always leaving Nikkolette. I knew she was in good hands but it never made it easier. Especially since we'd spent the entire summer with her, I only left her for three hours if not less. We'd said our goodbye's and got into Edward's shiny, silver Volvo.

Nobody would know it was my birthday; I hated all the attention being on me. As if being pregnant, then dating Edward Cullen wasn't enough attention, I didn't want people telling me happy birthday all day. No matter what I was always the talk of the town "Bella Swan's daughter isn't even the Cullen boys, why would he want to stay her?" or "She's only with him for his money." It was horrible.

The school day of course went by painstakingly slow, and I didn't even want to get home. The Cullen's (Alice) insisted on throwing me a birthday party. I knew it would be over the top, anything for Alice was over the top. It didn't matter what she did, it was big. The Fourth of July party was large. It was in backyard, and Charlie was invited. There was so much food, since they didn't really eat (they only ate to not cause suspicion) we had left-overs for three weeks. Once Charlie brought Nikkolette home, Emmett and the boys set off fireworks in the backyard, they were the best fireworks I'd ever seen.

Finally I ran over to the Cullens and grabbed Nikkolette. Edward wouldn't let me inside; he knew I would freak out. That only meant it would be worse by seven o'clock. Joy.

"I'm going to go put Nikkolette in her room." He kissed my cheek and headed upstairs. Nikkolette was fast asleep in his arms. Not only had she gotten used to their coldness, she wasn't bothered by their speed. They of course didn't go too fast, but they didn't go by human speed.

For English we had to watch Romeo and Juliet, something most teens were annoyed by, but Edward and I enjoyed, but we weren't most teenagers. I was a teenager mother dating a vampire, who had a vampire family. We were anything but normal, far from it.

He came back down quietly and surprisingly at human speed.

"Do you want anything before we start watching the movie love?" He said heading into the kitchen.

I shook my head "No thanks, I just want to get tonight over with."

He came and sat down cuddling to me. "Oh Bella, it won't be that bad. It'll be fun, besides Emmett and Rosalie have missed you and Lette, fun family bonding."

I smiled at Edward's nickname for our little girl. He was the only one who was allowed to call her Lette. Everyone else had to call her Nikkolette. I decided I hated the nickname Nikki, so it was Nikkolette or Nikkolette. But Edward started calling her Lette one day, and she seemed to like it.

I fell asleep on Edward's lap, I barely even noticed when he got up to go grab a crying Nikkolette. I stretched and walked up the stairs into Nikkolette's room. I stood in the doorway and watched Edward rock Nikkolette back and forth. The two seemed to go perfectly together, and he was so wonderful with her. Whenever we went out in public people even thought it was really his daughter. Of course we didn't say otherwise, but it always made him feel better.

"She really loves you Edward." I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

He placed a gentle kiss on her tiny forehead "And I really love her, you as well."

I couldn't imagine our lives without him, I mean I wouldn't be the mother I am without him. He's made me more confident, and happier. I don't have to feel bad about Nikkolette not having a daddy, she wouldn't have to worry about anything.

We looked at the clock at it was almost six thirty, we figured it best we get going. I knew Alice would have something for everyone to change into, considering everyone needed to look their best at a party. I wouldn't mind if she just wanted Nikkolette to get dressed up, but I hated it. I was most comfortable in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Once I walked in my eyes were covered, and I was being picked up by the tiny Alice. It always amazed me how tiny she was, but how she had no problem throwing a piano out the window. When she was mad it amazed me the most, I'd never seen Edward scared of anyone but her.

Emmett, Jazz, and Edward decided to cut holes in her new favorite dress. She hadn't seen it because they didn't "decide" to do it, they just did it. Since she was so excited she didn't even notice, and then almost walk out the door. But before she could go outside in public she checked herself over and noticed the cut right in the butt. She was running around the house yelling and the looks on the boy's faces were priceless. Even Nikkolette found it kind of funny, that was the first time she'd ever laughed.

"Bella, go throw on that dress and I'll go dress Nikkolette, don't argue." She handed me a dark green dress and some ballet flats. She kissed me on the cheek then went to Nikkolette's room.

Once I was dressed Edward came in. His eyes winded and he ran fast over to me, pulling me close. "Bella, you look stunning." His lips met mine, and the kiss became passionate and tough. I longed for more. We were laying on the couch, his tongue traced over my lips and his hands playing with my hair.

Then I remembered his family were vampires and could hear everything downstairs. I stopped the kiss and adjusted my messed up dress and hair. We hadn't done anything; I was ready to have sex again. I'd had a baby almost five months ago, and Edward of course was a gentleman.

"I'm sorry Bella; things went a little further than expected." He came up and fixed his messy hair, but it was always messy.

"No it's fine Edward, it's my birthday. I enjoyed it." I said playfully wrapping my arms around his head. Once again we started another kiss.

As the kiss was ending we heard "Mommy and daddy better stop kissing!"

We looked at each other and I blushed. Alice came in holding Nikkolette, who was dressed in a blue frilly dress and had a little blue flowered bow. "Presenting the wonderfully beautiful Nikkolette Rosalie Alice Cullen!" Even though it wasn't her official last name, all of them referenced her as a Cullen.

I grabbed her out of Alice's arms and cuddled her close. "Oh Alice she looks great, thank you for everything." I hugged her close. I loved Rosalie, and we'd all become good friends but Alice was my best friend.

"Well you're welcome Bella, I love dressing up my niece!" She pushed Edward out of the way and handed him Nikkolette. "Now, time to present the birthday girl. Edward take your daughter downstairs and we'll be down in a minute.

Edward kissed my head then murmured "Bossy much?"

She turned around and said "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you'll pay for that!" Then she grabbed my hand and yelled "It's time!"

Downstairs was covered in decorations and presents and a large cake sat on a table. It was all too much for just me. But I thought "what if this is my last birthday?" Why couldn't I let them celebrate? To get through this night I could just think "celebrate the fact that next year at this time, you won't be human!"

Esme met me first given me a cold, hard hug. "Happy Birthday Bella!" I was then passed around the Cullen family until I met Edward's embrace. I smiled at him and looked at his family, our family. Rose stood by Emmett holding Nikkolette in her arms, while Jasper held Alice close, and Carlisle and Esme. It was truly a normal scene, almost. Just one family celebrating, if anyone else were to see it they would say the same, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Here, open mine first!" Rose said handing me a box wrapped in shiny pink wrapping paper. Inside was a silver charm bracelet. For charms there was a pink baby carriage, a heart, and the Cullen crest they all wore somewhere. I hugged and thanked her, then moved onto Emmett and Jasper's gift. I shook the box curious as to what they got me. I wouldn't be surprised if it was a dead animal or something. Instead when I opened it, there was nothing.

"Thanks guys…." I said

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room. "We got you a new radio for that junk old car, I already installed it."

Edward had been begging me to let him buy me a new car, so all the Cullens made fun of my car until I would be persuaded to get a new one. "Hey! Be nice, Charlie got it for me. Plus it's safe for Nikkolette to be in!"

We all smiled at the sight of Nikkolette yawning in Rosalie's arms. "I'm going to put her to bed Bella, maybe you two can just stay over tonight?" I shook my head in response and kissed Nikkolette's tiny head, as did the rest of the family.

"Open ours next Bella, we hope you'll like it!" Esme said handing me an envelope.

"You've been looking a little pale lately." Carlisle joked.

I began opening the golden envelope, but managed to cut my finger open on the edge. A tiny drop of blood fell from my finger, rolling down hitting the white carpet. I looked up and saw the worried and black eyes of six vampires. One in particular stood out. Jasper.

Before I could even blink Edward was pushing me back. My back hit the table, a shard of glass slicing my arm causing more blood to fall. Behind Edward was Emmett and Carlisle holding a fighting Jasper.

In an instant Edward went to Carlisle's spot, and the eldest Cullen came rushing over to me. Immediately he began inspecting my arm.

"Take Jasper outside, talk to him." Carlisle's orders were addressed to everyone in the family. Nobody would be able to sustain the bleeding human.

The pain in Edward's eyes looked almost as bad as they did when he found me in the studio. I wanted to reach out and tell him it's not his fault, I don't blame him. I didn't blame anyone, it's what they were. It's like taking out a six-pack in front of a recovering alcoholic. Temptation.

Carlisle picked me up and rushed me over to his office, passing by Nikkolette's room. He looked in to make sure Rosalie was fine with her. Once she nodded knowing the reason he stopped, he continued on and set me down on the desk. His kit was ready and faster than anything he began his work.

I couldn't help but wince when I saw the shot go into my arm. The only thing I thought of was I'd been in more pain plenty of times. Labor, the ballet studio, thinking I might never see Nikkolette or Edward again.

"Carlisle, I'm really sorry."

He looked confused. "Bella, why would you be sorry?"

"I…If I wasn't such a klutzy human none of this would've happened. I wouldn't have put any of the family in a tough situation."

He began chuckling. "It's not your fault Bella. Pure accident, they happen all the time. No need to worry."

"It wouldn't have happened if I was just a vampire already." I mumbled, it was meant to be a snide comment but Carlisle heard.

He sighed. "I know it's something you think you want today Bella, but its better we give it time. You have to raise Nikkolette, and graduate high school, what about Charlie? Give it until graduation and if it's still what you want I'm sure Edward shall give in. For today is only one day of forever, don't decide anything before the day is over."

Once I was all stitched up and ready to go Edward had all my presents gathered and Nikkolette buckled in her seat. He wasn't in a good mood, and didn't look ready to talk about it. So instead of arguing saying it be best to stay here tonight, I quietly got in the car. In the background on my new radio played Clair de lune.

We pulled up to my house and got out, of course Edward got my door. At least he did something normal.

"It's still my birthday…" I said quietly as we stood by the car door.

"Well what do you want my love?" He said, his half smile appearing. But there was something wrong with it. It didn't reach his eyes.

I reached up and touched his cheek. "Kiss me."

The kiss started out tender, but ended up being passionate. All our kisses were different, one bringing something else, new feelings. But this kiss, it seemed familiar. It was like the kiss before we left each, when I went to Phoenix. The kiss said "goodbye, I don't know if we'll see each other again." It worried me more than ever.

He ended the kiss and didn't even look at me. Instead he went to the back seat and got out Nikkolette. She lay in her seat completely clueless as of the events of tonight. She had no idea that her mommy had gotten hurt, or that her daddy was putting space between the two more than ever. For me, it was the worst birthday I'd ever had. The day started out wonderful, and it wasn't even the fact that Jasper tried to attack me. It was the fact that Edward was taking it too seriously, and it was making me upset.

I left the presents inside his car, knowing he'd get them later. Charlie wasn't home yet, so instead of climbing through the window Edward could just come straight upstairs.

"Don't put her in her room; I want her to sleep with us tonight." I told Edward.

He frowned, "Bella, I don't think I should stay tonight." He kissed me on my head and went out through the window.

I stared in disbelief. The tears couldn't be stopped as they rolled down my cheeks. Something was wrong, very wrong. So I got out of my blood stained dress, and changed into some comfortable sweats and a baggy shirt. Thankfully Nikkolette was already changed, and when I grabbed her from her seat she didn't fuss too much.

I shut off the light and laid down, snuggling Nikkolette close. I knew things were going to be different, hopefully only for tonight. Maybe Alice or Esme would knock some sense into him, and he'd be fine with everything tomorrow.

** Here it is you guys **** Finally right? Go review and let me know what you think! The more reviews the quicker I update!**


	2. Chapter 2

What if Saga: Burning Rose

In the morning when Nikkolette woke me by fussing and pulling my hair I was in a good mood, until I remembered last night's events. The way Edward distance himself scared me, we never fought and if we did, it was over stupid things. I hurried and got ready, eager to head over to the Cullen household. Since Nikkolette had woken me up at five thirty, I would have time to go over and talk things out with Edward.

"Ready to go see daddy sweet girl?" I said buckling her into her car seat. She began gurgling away, she obviously wasn't old enough to be saying actual words, but hearing her murmur "Ma-ma" or "da-da" was extremely exciting. I put on the classical C.D Edward had composed all for Nikkolette. He made ten whole songs dedicated to her, I could only hope that Nikkolette could learn how to play from him.

Without hesitation I jumped right out of the car and was surprised to see Edward out her getting Nikkolette out of the car. I smiled at him, showing him I wasn't mad but we needed to talk. We walked in together. I knew he got over whatever it was, but we still had to talk about everything.

Esme was the first one to come and give me a hug. "Oh Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, just a little sore but I'd barely even thought about it!"

She smiled at me "Well, I'm glad. After you talk to Edward you might want to talk to Jasper. He's very upset with himself, but you understand."

I handed Nikkolette over to Esme where she went off to go feed her. Edward took my hand and led me up to his room. Since we came into his life Edward's room changed a lot. There was baby toys in the corner and a bassinette, some of her clothes were in his closet and days we didn't have time to clean up there was normally bottles on the table.

We sat down on the bed, still holding hands. The fact that we were holding hands reassured me that everything was okay.

"Bella, about last night, that was my worst nightmare. What scares me even more is that Nikkolette could've been in the room. Let alone the fact that you got hurt. Us being together is too dangerous and risky, you and Nikkolette would be better off if I left. "

I took my hand and placed it on his cold, hard cheek and looked him in the eyes. "I love you Edward, us being together is a risk and it's dangerous but love is dangerous. You trust someone with all your secrets, and kisses, and secrets. In the end it might not work but I know for us it will. I've never felt so strongly about someone, I would DIE for you. We have a daughter together, you're not her biological father, but in any other way you are Nikkolette's daddy." He smiled when I said that. "We're no exception to love, it's all the same. Let's not think about what if, let's think about the moments that actually happened. She wasn't in the room, she's fine and she won't remember last night. Let's move on and live our life with our family."

"I love you Bella, so much. Thank you for listening, It's just not easy for me knowing Nikkolette is going to grow up in a world full of danger, and vampires."

I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes. "You really think with two grandpa's, two uncles, two aunts, an amazing grandma and us for parents she's going to be living in a world full of danger?" He began laughing "See, our daughter will be the most protected and loved kid in the world. And think if you left me, I could end up with an abusive alcoholic husband, that's much worse than a vampire I think."

He kissed my forehead. "Still if we weren't together I'd make sure you and Lette would be in good hands. Nothing will ever happen to you two while I'm living Bella. I love you two more than my own life."

** I know it's short but I have exams and wanted to type this out so yeah leave me a review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews anyone whor reviewed! Sorry it's been so long, dealing with some personel things. And to Igoogleeverything, Nikkolette's biological father is a guy Bella was with in Arizona, Ryan! Please leave me a nice review!  
**

The next few days went by as normal, thankfully. Edward and the Cullens went back to acting normal, but cautious and more protective than usual. The only thing that really changed was the fact that Alice and Jasper left for a vacation. Jasper was very upset with himself for what he did, but i never blamed him. He decided it'd be best if him and Alice go away for a while."We won't be gone too long Bella, we'll miss our neice and sister way to much."

Fianlly the weekend came, meaning I'd get to spend time with my two favorite people. At five months old Nikkolette was developing faster than most babies. She was smart, and a happy little girl. Whenever her daddy played the piano she'd hit the keys and make some sounds to play along. Thankfully, she even slept through the night. As much as Edward was her father, I felt bad when he'd get up with her and let me sleep. He said it wasn't a sacrifice at all considering he didn't need to sleep and she was as much of his daughter as mine.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" Edward asked as we drove out of Forks High parking lot.

I pondered, there were a few places I'd read that babies enjoyed. "Well theres this zoo and aquarium in Tacoma. Some parents online said their babies loved all the animals and the colorful fish!"

Edward grabbed my hand and smiled "I think that'd be a fun trip, and Nikkolette's anvanced for her age. She'd enjoy it, we could even make a weekend out of it. Travel up there tonight and spend the day over there, go out to dinner and come home Sunday afternoon?"

"I'd love too, just let me talk to Charlie. He'll probably let us go down if Esme and Carlisle are going. Could we have Esme talk to him about it?"

"Ya know, I'm sure the family would like to come up, so we wouldn't have to lie. Plus, we could get Esme and Carlisle to watch her while we go out to dinner?"

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's head over to your house and talk to them about it!"

It was all settled, we would all be heading to Tacoma tonight. It was normally a three hour drive but with the Cullens it could be shortened to probably two hours at the most. Esme called Charlie and even offered for him to come along, but he had work. Charlie of course laid down the law and have me some ground rules.

1. No sleeping in the same room as Edward. That'd be broken

2. No dumping Nikkolette of with Carlisle and Esme the entire trip. Of course we wouldn;t/

3. Nikkolette and I had to be home at six thirty Sunday night. Not hard to break, we'd be home probably at 2.

All our bags were packed, it was me, Emmett, Rose, Nikkolette, and Edward in the Volvo. Of course the Cullens had gotten three rooms at some nice hotel even though we had just made the plans today.

"So if you two liked to, you know? Me and Rosie can take the little one for the night." Em said wiggling his eyebrows.

I hit him on the arm, only hurting myself. "Emmett!"

He got a laugh out of my embarassment, glad someone does.

The roadtrip there was amusing, we stopped only once. Nikkolette could only be amused at silly Uncle Emmett for so long until she wanted her daddy. Then we got back on the road, only to travel for twenty more minutes. Emmett was much better than a bottle and some music, too bad we couldn't bring Emmett everywhere we needed her to be patient.

She had a good and special relationship with everyone in the family. Her auntie Alice was good at making her smile and playing games. Emmett was good for smiles and giggles, while Rosalie was good at being like another mommy. Grandpa and Grandma were good at spoiling her, and Uncle Jazz liked reading with her and showing her things from history. Even though she wasn't technically learning, she enjoyed it.

At seven thirty we arrived at the nice, big hotel. "There weren't any smaller hotels?"

Edward smiled and kissed my cheek. "Nothing but the best for you two, plus theres a hot tub."

"We'll have to take Lette swimming, she only went that one time but cried. She might likt it this time, considering she's older."

Rose handed us Nikkolette. "Well looks like she's ready for bed, so I don't think she'll be going swimming tonight." She kissed her on her forehead. "But seriously, if you two want some time alone me and Emmett can watch her, afterall she is just going to be sleeping."

I gave her a hug, passing Nikkolette off to Edward. "Thanks Rose, but I think we're just gonna stay in the room tonight. We haven't had much time to just lie around and talk. So we'll see you in the morning,"

It was true, Edward and I most of the time were either taking care of Nikolette, talking about her or me, sleeping. We didn't have much time to just talk like normal teenagers in love. During my pregnancy we'd just sit there for hours talking, about the future, the past, pretty much everything under the moon.

As much as I loved my daughter, and didn't really want to go out and party I kind of missed having much free time. Now my life consisted of figuring out how to balance out my time. Seeing Nikkolette, homework, sleep, Edward, family, school. It all became overwhelming at times, but the Cullens and my dad helped me out as much as posssible, I don't know how I'd do it without any of them.

Setting Nikkolette down in her playpen, Edward and I went to lay down in the king bed. We lay there spooning, not saying a word, letting the silence consume us. That was the nice thing about our relationship, no words had to be said and it never was an uncomfortable silence. But of course the silence broke when Edward asked "Bella, do you still desire to be a vampire?"

"Of course, I want to spend forever by your side. I couldn't imagine anything else I want more." I said.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "But do you know what you'll be giving up? No more children, Charlie and Renee..." Before he could continue I had to interupt.

"I know what I'll be giving up, but I'll gain more. I'll gain speed, the chance to live forever with an amazing family." I kissed him, with passion. "I love you and our family Edward. I've never been happier, this is everything I've ever wanted."

The night continued with Edward and I blissfully talking, and only once getting up with Nikkolette. It was a very good night, only to be followed for a good day.

Nikkolette and I woke in the morning to a family skype session with Alice and Jazz.

"Oh I wish we could be there with you guys, we would run but we were in Asia." Alice said frowning.

"ba ba ba!" Nikkolette said waving to her Auntie Alice.

Her babbling made everyone smile. "Auntie Alice and Uncle Jazz miss you too babygirl! But we have to go, we'll be home soon! Love you all very much!"

After our skype session we got ready and headed over to the zoo. Most of it was inside but it didn't really matter considering today was a cloudy day. Perfect for all of us to be out together.

Any animal we saw Nikkolette would clap her hands together, point and even clap. She'd look at whoever was holding her almost as if to say "Do you see this?" Her excitement was the highlight of my day. There was nothing more rewarding than seeing your baby smile and have a good time. By four o'clock she was passed out, seriously even when we laughed a little too loud or did something that would normally wake her, she just sat there and made a noise.

"Well at least we'll be able to go out and she won't miss us too much." Edward said changing into his clothes. I couldn't get over his god-like body, no matter how many times I saw it.

I frowned remembering the last time Edward and I went out. We tried to walk out the door and she just screamed. Esme tried to calm her down but after ten minutes we had to come home. Nobody could tell if she was more aa daddy's girl or a momma's girl, she loved us both so much. But as much as we loved her, it was nice to go out and act somewhat normal.

We kissed her on the cheek and were on our marry way. Carlisle and Esme were watching her, and Emmett, Rose, Edward and I were going out so I could eat then we were going out to go rollerskating, and probably something before coming back to the hotel.

It was hard to stay out for long, my mommy insticts always kicked in and I had to call to see everything she'd done since we'd left. At school I'd call Esme during third period study hall, lunch, and right before I came home. She was always on my mind no matter what I was doing. It was just one of those things about being a mommy. Plus you never get sick of talking about your kids, you feel like bragging about how cute they are or what they did.

"Ready for one wild night Bella?" Emmett said parking into the lot.

I rolled my eyes. "So you mean dinner and rollerskating," he laughed his booming laugh. "that's a crazy night for a mother."

"Come on Bella, let's get you drunk. NOW that would be a crazy night!Oh my god, we could go to Vegas one time and have a hangover moment! We could lose Edward!"

"Em, we're parents now. We can't exactly go get drunk, lose someone, and go to jail."

He sighed, and honestly looked sad. "Fine, but when you become a vampire and little one is older we WILL go to Vegas and have one bad ass night."

"Whatever you want Emmett."

We got into the restaurant and of course I only ate, but we got a backroom so nobody could see everyone else not eating. We left then headed over to go roller skating, and a movie. We were back at the hotel by tweleve thirty, and by the time we got home Nikkolette was awake crying, until she saw Edward and I. Once we rocked her for a little while she fell asleep, fighting to close her eyes.

It seemed like as soon as my head hit the pillow, my eyes were shut and the world was out. Once again my dreams were of Edward, Nikkolette, the little girl named Renesmee and myself as a vampire.

"Mom, can you tell Nikkolette she can't come out with Jake and I?" Renesmee said looking about sixteen.

Nikkolette came running in, she was probably eight or nine. "Momma, why can't I go out with Nessie and Jakie?"

I picked her up and smiled. "Renesmee has to go and do things by herself sometimes. But I bet if you ask her and Jake to take you out sometime, they will."

Nikkolette jumped out of my arms and ran to Renesmee who picked her up, and Jacob Black walked in, kissed Renesmee and looked at Nikkolette.

"Jakey, can you and Nessie take me some place fun sometime?"

He smiled and replied "Of course Nikkolette. But tonight it's just me and Renesmee."

Nikkolette said "YAY!" After jumping out of her sister's arms she ran into a different room, and Edward entered.

"Jacob, make sure to be back before eleven thirty, not a minute over."

Jacob looked a little threatned, and scared. "Yes sir."

Edward moved over and gave Renesmee a kiss on the top of her head. "If anything happens to my daughter.."

I walked over and interuptted Edward. "They've both heard it before Edward." He rolled his eyes. "Bye you two! Have fun!"

**Sorry it's late :) I'll update soon if I get four reviews! Let me know what you guys think! MWAH!**


	4. Chapter 4

What If Saga: Burning Rose

The weekend was almost too amazing to even believe it was real. I was only brought of my pure bliss when I received the notice that me and Ryan would have to meet soon due to custody arrangements of Nikkolette. We'd have to go to mediation first, and if it didn't work out there we would have to go to actual court. I was almost willing to work things out, but I knew Ryan would put up a fight.

I knew Ryan better than anyone, he wouldn't be able to handle a baby. To leave him and Nikkolette alone made me nervous just thinking about it. All he wanted was to smoke pot and drink, I didn't trust him with the most precious thing in the world. He'd been caught drinking by the police multiple times, I don't see how they'd let him have unsupervised visits with her. I'd drunk before but of course not since prom and before I got pregnant, plus I'd never been caught. There were plenty of ways I could prove he was irresponsible.

Whenever Edward and I got married I knew we'd be changing Nikkolette's last name to Cullen, and Edward would on her birth certificate. All rights would be handed over to him, hopefully. He'd been there for me and Nikkolette more than Ryan would ever be if I stayed in Arizona.

"Ugh, I have to go to mediation on Saturday, just me and Ryan." I said showing the letter to Charlie. We'd just gotten home, and Edward wouldn't be over until later.

Charlie was playing with Nikkolette currently, and paying attention to his complaining daughter. "Well, the only advice I can give you Bells is to get a lawyer. They'll make sure it goes down right, and you get what's fair."

"What'd you and mom do?" I asked

He picked Nikkolette up and put her in her bouncer. "Your mom and I just worked it out ourselves. Whenever I wanted to see you more I'd just call and we'd bicker a little but nothing ever too serious."

I rolled my eyes and muttered "I wish he'd just leave us alone."

Charlie laughed "As much as I love Nikkolette Bella, I have to say this, this is the drama that comes along with having a baby."

I kissed him on the cheek and took Nikkolette to my room. "I know dad, it's just he never cared before. Why does he all the sudden want to be involved with his daughter? He told everyone she wasn't even his."

Nikkolette came into my room while I cleaned and put away things quickly. While busy without any help I played Edward's CD of his compositions. It calmed her down enough to let me accomplish something, and when she was tired enough, it put her to sleep. Thank god for Edward's music skills. Hopefully she'd pick that up, because with me and Ryan as biological parents she wouldn't gain much in skills.

* * *

"Did you have fun this weekend?" I said kissing her tummy making her smile and blabber. God, she was so cute. It was still hard to believe that I created this, she was part of me. I used to hate myself before her but after seeing her I came to the conclusion how could something so beautiful and amazing come out of something so bad? It was impossible, considering how she came out.

I heard the same whoosh as always, and felt Edward's cold arms embrace my hips. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear "I know I had fun this weekend with my beautiful girls."

I went in for a kiss but it was interrupted by Nikkolette reaching out for her daddy. There was no doubt that she was a daddy's girl, and she knew she was wrapped around his finger. Whenever she wanted something if she gave him the right look she'd get it. Even though she was only five months she'd figured out how things worked. Give a little whine, daddy would pick her up when nobody else would. Talking about the future with the girls, and oddly enough Emmett, made me laugh. We all knew Edward would never be able to say no, and any guy that came near her would be glared to death.

"So I got the letter for mediation on Saturday.." I handed him the opened letter.

He was pissed about the whole thing, and a little hurt. In the eyes of legal issues and the government as long as we were teenagers and he wasn't her biological dad, then he was just another guy the teenage mother was dating. "You should get a lawyer. Carlisle knows this great lawyer in Seattle. I'm sure he'd be able to get her here for Saturday, even Thursday to talk things over."

"Charlie and I can only afford a lawyer around here Edward, and she's probably busy."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled at me. "Silly Bella. We'd pay for it, you know we love you and her very much. We don't mind at all, considering we want the best result for you two."

I looked at a peaceful Nikkolette and when I saw her smile I knew that maybe the lawyer from Seattle was the best choice, even if it was expensive. Whatever it took to ensure she had the best, I'd do it. "Fine, only because I need this to work in my favor. We need all his records of him getting caught drinking and his school records. The least they can do is make it so he can't be alone with her. I trust is sister, we were really good friends. She turned out to be the good kid."

Edward smiled, he liked hearing about my good times in Arizona. "You only told me about your friend Jordyn from Arizona."

I smiled remembering. "Her names Danielle, she's two years older than me but she did school online and stayed at home to take care of her son. His daddy left after she found out she was pregnant and never returned. But she's amazing, she'd let me cry and call her brother stupid while agreeing with me."

"Well I'd hope she'll help with all of this, and see her niece."

We put Nikkolette to bed in her room and then began our night. We hadn't gotten past heated make out sessions. I mean our hands went below the equator and roamed where they pleased, but nothing too serious. Two reasons being, my dad and our daughter were in the same house, both able to wake at any second, two I wasn't ready for it again.

Edward had told Carlisle about how I'd need a lawyer and they'd contacted their best lawyer. Her name was Sandra Hopkins, she was in her thirties, divorced with four kids. So I knew she was defiantly right for the case. She'd most likely rule in my favor understanding the situation a little better.

* * *

On Thursday, Ryan and his family came up. Great news, they were moving up to Seattle. Thankfully Danielle and her son, Sam, moved up with them. She'd already contacted me asking to meet at her house, she was living in a tiny town right between Seattle and Forks.

"I'm really excited to meet one of your friends love." Edward said on the drive up, grabbing my hand.

I smiled and looked at a sleeping Nikkolette "Me too, and for her to meet Nikkolette."

We finally arrived and she was sitting on the porch on a patio table with Sam, who just turned three and a half.

"Hi Belly!" Sam said waving to us as we approached the table.

I kissed him on his cheek. "Hey Sammy!"

Danielle stood up and gave me a giant hug. "BELLA! It's been too long. Ugh, you look amazing and beautiful. So thin after being pregnant just five months ago!"

"I've missed you too Elle," I stood back and held Edward's hand. "Danielle, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen." He waved to her, not wanting to startle her with his cold touch.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet one of Bella's friends."

She wiggled her eyebrows. "It's a pleasure as well."

I took Nikkolette out of her seat and waved her tiny hand. "And this little one is Nikkolette."

I handed her over to Danielle who got tears in her eyes. "Oh Bella, she's so beautiful. I'm already so in love with her. Oh my god! You seem so happy. " She gave me a hug, and of course tears started spilling from my eyes.

"I am really happy, I've never been happier."

We all sat on her porch talking about everything, when Danielle asked Edward to run inside and get something. Obviously wanting to talk to me in private.

"So what's going on with you and asshole?"

I rolled my eyes, something I'd done a lot lately. "Well as you know he denied getting me pregnant and that she was his, completely ignored me. Then I all the sudden out of the blue get this letter from him letting me know he wants to see her, so I didn't mind and decided okay yeah whatever I'll call him when I can. I really meant to Elle, but you know what it's like being a mom, no time to do anything right?" she nodded. "Well he texted me when she was like a month old and told me we were going to court considering I didn't get in contact with him. So here we all are."

She gave me a giant hug. "Like I've said before, my brother is a jerk who needs to get his life together. But I'm gonna tell you something," I nodded "The only reason he is asking you for rights is because my parents. I accidentally let it slip the fact that you two had a baby together and they freaked out saying it was your fault blah blah, so now he has to do this. He could care less as you know, so it's really only grandparents rights they want."

I shook my head and took both of Danielle's hands. "Danielle, I need you to be on our side with this. I love your brother, only for giving me the chance to gave her but I don't trust him with her. Please help us with this, show them the pictures of him drinking, tell them he isn't fit to father and how he told everyone she wasn't his." I began to cry. "If your parents want to see her, I won't deny them that. Let's just not go through this, okay? Will you help us Elle?"

**Leave me a nice review :) Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

What If Saga: Burning Rose

"Yes Bella, I'll help you." The words kept replaying in my mind. Things were working in my favor, and I could see the court wouldn't grant much custody to him.

Edward reluctantly left for a hunting trip. He hated leaving me and Nikkolette for more than a few hours at a time, but he had too. Plus he needed it, as much as I love the two of them I need breaks sometimes, just to think to myself. Being a mother was hard, I was no longer a teenager – not that I'd ever really been one, but still. Even if it was just Edward going hunting, or me sitting in the Cullen's living room while Charlie had Nikkolette, it was nice to just be Bella.

"Bella, I'm going over to the Clearwaters for dinner. You and Nikkolette want to come?" Charlie shouted up the stairs.

I looked over to the pile of finished homework and knew I'd be bored out of my mind if I just sat home. "Yeah, let me pack Nikkolette's bag then we'll be right down."

A five month old's bag needed to have everything. Clothes, diapers, wipes, bottles, formula, toys, blankets, etc. Nikkolette made sounds as I threw her a bag together, she babbled away most days. Everything went into her mouth, so all of her toys I made sure were big and no parts were easily torn off. I was still a new mother but I knew all the stories. Most of my pregnancy that I spent in Arizona was me reading books, and reading questions I had that other moms had asked. Plus I'd watched too many E.R shows where little babies swolled things and caused them defects through the rest of their life.

We got into the police cruiser, which Charlie insisted on taking and were off to the town of La Push.

"Sue and her daughter Leah will be excited to see the baby." Charlie mentioned.

I smiled "Yeah, everyone loves Nikkolette!"

"You've got that right, she's such a happy baby. Almost always smiling."

We arrived at the Clearwater's home where everyone was outside around a fire, talking eating. I knew a few faces, Jacob and his dad mostly. I'd met everyone there once or twice, Leah and I used to hang out when we were very little, but it'd be years since we'd hung out. Her and Sue came to my baby-shower, but I didn't exactly have time to chat with very many of my guest.

I got out her bag while Charlie got her seat out of the back. The whole seat was very heavy, Nikkolette was slightly small for her age. The average was fifteen and she was only twelve pounds and five ounces. The doctor said it was nothing to worry about and she'll probably catch up soon. Charlie set Nikkolette's seat on the table and pulled her out. She was bundled up but we'd probably need to go inside soon.

"Everyone besides Jacob and Billy, this is my granddaughter, Nikkolette." He introduced her proudly.

Sue rushed up quickly to see her. Immediately she began to coo over her. "Oh Bella, she is an absolute doll! So tiny, she looks just like you!" Charlie had her snuggled into the crook of his arm. "May I hold her?"

"Thank you, and of course you may hold her!" I said walking over to Leah. "Hey." I said

She smiled slightly at me. "Hey." She replied.

"How have you been? It's been a while since we've talked."

She rolled her eyes "Boyfriend drama, and yourself?"

I laughed "Baby daddy drama,we're going to work out a custody agreement this weekend."

"Usual teenage stuff."

"For me, yes. Anyone else? Not so much." I shrugged my shoulders. "I wish I could tell you you're missing out on a lot of fun, but I'd be lying."

We both laughed, we had the same sense of odd humor. It was hard to find people who had my dry and odd sense of humor, but nice to find someone with it. "I think I'll wait a while for a baby."

Sue came over holding Nikkolette "Thank you for saying that Leah, no offense Bella."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it, as much as I love Nikkolette being a teen mom isn't my ideal way of spending my senior year."

It was true, I love Nikkolette more than anything in the world and wouldn't give her up for anything but it wasn't how I pictured my senior year. Without out her I'd be back down in Arizona finishing up school, then going to Florida or somewhere warm for college. Now I have my baby to think about at all times, meaning I couldn't pick up and leave. But without her I would've never met the Cullens, found the love of my life. So truly for me, she is a blessing.

"But she is the cutest little baby I've ever seen." Nikkolette began to giggle, just proving Sue even more right. "Charlie says she's a real good baby, how are you doing with her?"

I smiled playing with her tiny little hands. "She is a very good baby, she sleeps almost through the whole night. She barely ever fusses, only when she wants Edward or me, or her aunt Alice."

"Edward?" Billy asked joining in on the conversation.

"Yeah, Edward and I are together. Nikkolette sees him as a father, her biological father isn't really in the picture. The Cullens have done so much for us two since we've been here. They all adore her."

Jacob rolled his eyes and then the two turned around back to their own business. Sue looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Well I think it's great Nikkolette has a father figure in her life. Do you and Edward have any plans after high school?"

"I'd assume we'll move in together. We haven't talked about it much, but I'm sure it'll be brought up now."

For an hour or so more we all sat around the fire and ate, but once it started to get dark I knew I had to bring Nikkolette home. Charlie looked like he was having too good of a time to leave, so I sat waiting to figure out something to do. Jacob must have noticed me being quiet and watching from inside.

He came up to me and began to talk to me for the first time in the night. "Did you drive over here with your dad?"

"Yeah, he looks like he's enjoying himself I don't want to make him leave." I rocked Nikkolette back in fourth as her eyes began to droop.

He picked up some keys. "Well I can drive you home, if you want? Or you can drive if you feel more comfortable with that?"

I took the keys "New mom kind of thing, please don't be offended."

He shook his head. "Nah, I understand."

I shouted to Charlie telling him Jacob and I were leaving, he nodded with his beer in his hand. We got into the old truck, and after buckling in a sleeping Nikkolette we were off. For about five minutes the tiny snores were all we heard until Jacob started talking.

"For a little girl, she snores like me!"

I looked down at my sleeping beauty "Yeah she does, but she stays asleep almost all night. Edward and I are thankful for that!"

He looked at me eyebrows furrowed. "Charlie lets _Edward_ sleep over?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Forget I said anything, please?"

"Of course, friends don't tattle."

I liked hearing the sound of that, friends. I didn't really have any other friends, I mean Alice and Angela. But Alice doesn't really count, she's more of my sister than anything and Angela and I don't really ever see each other outside of school.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" I asked him

He thought for a second before replying. "No, why?"

"You can come over, keep me and 'Lette company." I smiled at him. "Edward's gone until Thursday, I'll need some help with her anyways."

He nodded "Yeah, sounds good. I'll be over around three thirty if that's good?"

"I might be over at the Cullens but I shouldn't be too long. I'll leave the key, you can come right in."

"Isn't Edward gone though?" He asked.

I began to explain. "Esme, Edward's mom or Emmett and Rosalie watch her during the day so I don't have to put her in any daycare."

"Isn't that weird since they're your boyfriends family?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "We see each other as family, and they see Nikkolette as their granddaughter or niece. We call Edward daddy for Nikkolette."

He shrugged as we pulled up to my house. "Oh, well I guess i'll see you two tomorrow."

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you and everyone." I got Nikkolette got and showed him where the key would be, then waved him off as he pulled out of the driveway.

Once inside Nikkolette began to wake up, pouted her lip and looked around. "Hi Sweet girl!" I picked her up and gave her, her pacifier before she could start screaming. Just as I sat down I looked at my phone to see a call from Edward.

"Hello love." His magical voice echoed.

I smiled and put the phone on speakerphone. "Hi, you're on speakerphone and Nikkolette's up." "Hi 'Lette, it's daddy! I miss you and mama so much, I'll be home in a few days."

She smiled and began to look around before she reached for my phone. I turned off speakerphone and set her down in her bouncer, and went to get her a bottle. "We miss you too!" I began feeding her. "So how's your trip?  
"Good, I guess. But I can't wait to be home to be with you guys."

I smiled. "We went out and did something today! We went and spent some time over at the Clearwater's house."

"Oh that's cool, well I've got to go; Emmett's ready to move onto bigger animals." I laughed. "I love you so much, I can't wait to come home."

"Tell Em, and Jazz I said hi. But try to have fun and you'll be home soon enough. I love you too,"

Before getting myself and Nikkolette all snuggled into my bed I texted Edward goodnight then popped in his CD he made Nikkolette and I, with both our lullaby's on it. Soon enough my head was filled with dreams of myself as a vampire, and my little family of Edward, Nikkolette, and Renesmee. The dreams I had of her no longer questioned them, or found them odd. Instead I looked forward to them.

**Hope you guys liked it, it was short and sweet. Nothing exciting happening, but next chapter is Jacob and Bella hanging out then Edward coming home. The chapter after will be the meeting with Ryan! GO leave me a review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

What if Saga: Burning Rose

School, my own personal hell. I hated it here and was completely thankful that it was my senior year, but only September. I still had way to much to deal with at this point, I'd be seeing Ryan for the first time since I left Arizona. The fact that we'd have to be discussing our child was unreal to me. But I was happy, just not that I had to deal with him. I remember that was one of the first things my mom told me when I found out, I wasn't just going to be a mom for the rest of my life, I'd have to be a friend to Ryan for at least eighteen years. Knowing Ryan I doubt he will even want to be around me and Nikkolette for a year. Couldn't he just sign papers over to Edward and she be mine and his, I wanted her to have his last name.

We hadn't really talked about marriage, but I assumed it would happen. My mom raised me, putting thoughts that I shouldn't be married for a while, or if I get pregnant. If I didn't have Nikkolette than marriage could have waited, and probably would've. But now that I have a baby, I wouldn't mind marrying Edward after high school. I mean what else could people say about me? I'd heard it all, slut, whore, white-trash, oh and the best gold-digger. Rumors were always flying around, like the one where I'm trying to get pregnant with Edward's baby to trap him. All of us got quite a laugh out of these, and didn't care. We knew the truth and we were all happy.

"So Bella, ready to see Ryan on Friday?" Jessica asked at lunch.

I rolled my eyes "I don't think I'll ever be ready, I hate..I don't hate him. I can't, without him I wouldn't have Nikkolette but I don't like him."

Mike pitched it next "Well, if things go well we should all celebrate. Maybe go to the beach or something?"

"I'll be celebrating for sure Mike, at the Cullen's house changing diapers and watching a movie. That's my fun now guys."

They all laughed, and I noticed a little disappointment in Mike's face. "Well Bella, you need a night out after this. Seriously, like a party. Just a night away from your housewife life." Jessica said.

I got up from the table "I know I should get away for a night, Edward and I. We go out without Nikkolette, but you guys gotta understand it's hard for me to leave her, despite her being almost sixth months old." I looked at my phone, I normally called Esme at this time. "Besides, I like my housewife life."

Sometimes my friends irritated me, they wanted me to go out all the time with them. I know they were being nice, inviting me and all but they know I can't. I'm sure if I really wanted to, Esme or someone would watch Nikkolette but I didn't want to leave her all the time. The more I focus on school and Edward, the better her life will be. I want her to be able to remember me being there for her all the time when she was little. She deserved to have the best life, and the best parents, I owed it to her.

"Hi Esme, how's she doing?" I called getting my books from my locker.

I could hear her giggling in the back "Oh we're playing outside, Rosalie has her on her mat. You should hear her laughing, well I'm sure you can."

I smiled "Oh I can, love that little girls laugh." We both went silent to listen to Rosalie saying Boo, following with Nikkolette's laugh. "Well I'm gonna go, but as always call me for anything."

"Of course Bella, you know you'd be the first person we'd call. But get to class, I don't want you being late dear." She half scolded.

"Bye Esme, love you guys."

"We love you too Bella, see you soon." With that I hung up and walked into class. Like everyday I was the last one in here, due to my phone call. Some days they were longer, depending on how Nikkolette was feeling.

Finally the school was over, meaning four things. I got to go see Nikkolette, Edward would be home tomorrow, I was getting to hang out with Jake, and the last one wasn't exciting; only two days until I had to see Ryan again.

I waved bye to all my friends and hopped into my car, which Edward hated. He claimed it wasn't good enough for me and not the safest it could be for Nikkolette. He would've already bought me a new car if it weren't for me arguing so badly. I hated him spending money on me, especially something as expensive as a car. Alice told me it was like buying a pair of jeans to them, absolutely nothing and a necessity. All of them were car obsessed, and I was hoping my daughter wouldn't turn out like the rest of them.

Driving up the road to the Cullen's was peaceful, nobody was ever up here and there wasn't any noise. The only time it was loud when was Emmett and the boys were playing a game, and he lost. Or when Alice found a deal on a pair of shoes.

I smiled at the sight when I walked into the living room. Esme was in the kitchen cooking, and Nikkolette was sitting on Rose's lap while they watch baby Eisenstein. She had everything that was advertised to work in making babies super smart, we read something to her every night, and had her listen to tons of music. Edward was already planing for her to go to Yale or Harvard, saying she'd be the doctor to find a cure for cancer, or famous.

"Hey Esme," I said in her direction. There was no point in shouting in this house. Everything said could be heard by them from upstairs with the door shut.

I walked over to Rose who quickly got up and handed her to me "Hey Rose, have a good day?"

She smiled and kissed Nikkolette's brown hair. "Very good day, she was a very good girl. She had a nap her usual time and woke up before you called. Her last bottle was about twenty minutes ago, so you should be fine."

This is one of the reasons I loved Rose, she was on top of everything when taking care of Nikkolette. But it made me sad to think that she would never get to experience it for herself, all she'd ever be was an aunt, a sister, and a daughter. It wasn't fair that the one thing she wanted the most, she'd never get. That's why I made sure her bond with Nikkolette was very special, and they were going to be close.

"Thanks again Rose, when Alice gets back we'll have an all girls day. Just us four, the boys can watch Nikkolette" I smiled hugging her.

She passed Nikkolette over to me "She'll be home soon Bella, we all miss her and Jazz way to much." we both frowned. "I showed Nikkolette there picture today, she smiled and touched all of our faces."

"She loves all of you so much, I don't know where we'd be without you all."

Rosalie helped me put things into my car. "I don't know about us either Bella, you've made all of us happier too ya know?"

Once I had Nikkolette buckled in I gave Rose one last hug. "I love you all, I'll be back tomorrow of course, I think I'm staying since I have mediation at 12." I sighed and got into my car before driving away.

There were things I had to do before going to mediation on Friday, I mean I wanted the pictures of him smoking and proving to not be a fit parent. I wanted to do everything in my power to make sure Edward would be the only man she'd call daddy. Ryan never even wanted kids, I didn't really either but once I found out I was becoming one I never even knew why I didn't want kids. They just made things better, despite what teens say. I grew up, I needed to at that point in my life. She brought me to greater things in life, she helped me reach my potential I had in life. Not just some party girl from Arizona, but Bella. The girl who loved her family and would do anything to protect them; even death so be it.

Pulling into my driveway, I saw the TV on indicating Jacob had already arrived. Through the window he saw me pull up and got out of the chair. He came out the door smiling, as usual then grabbed Nikkolette for me, with ease. "Thanks Jake, but I would've gotten her."

He grabbed the bags in my hand "It's fine Bella, I don't mind. Whatever I can do to help you."

"You're so sweet Jacob." I flashed him a smile. "So want to do homework then we can order pizza?"

He nodded "Mines already done, but I'll let you do yours and play with Nicki."

I rolled my eyes "Her name is Nikkolette, the only nickname she has is Lette. Only Edward calls her that though."

He laughed "Why not Nicki? You have a nickname, or I can call you Isabella?"

I put my hands up "I hate that, and don't call me that." I started laughing. "But fine call her Nicki if it makes you happy Jake."

We settled in, while I did my homework Jake sat with Nikkolette on the floor playing, making her laugh of course. She was a bright, happy baby which I was thankful for, it made our days much more enjoyable and memorable. Although she laughed at practically anything, each laugh was special and as cute as the last.

Finally I finished with what I needed to do tonight to have a free weekend, then ordered pizza. While waiting I started to feed Nikkolette her bottle, letting Jake and I focus on conversation.

"So how's life as a mom Bella?" Jake asked playing with something in the kitchen.

I smiled at my baby. "I've never loved someone so much, I mean it's hard but there's nothing more rewarding than being a mom. But me saying this isn't letting you know it's okay to get a girl pregnant Jacob Black." We both chuckled. "In all seriousness though, if you do please be good to her and the baby. I'm lucky I found Edward, or I'd be doing this alone. Even if you know someone in this position, be their friend. It's a time where you do need friends Jake."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Of course Bella, you are lucky. From what you've told me you do have good friends."

"I do Jake." Jacob was a good kid, my dad never complained about him and only told me good things. He was good at sports, not the best in school but never caused any trouble. I could see the two of us becoming good friends.

Around eight he decided it was best to get going, with that he gave both Nikkolette a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you later. We can hang out again soon?" He asked

I smiled "Sounds good Jake, see you later."

Since Charlie wouldn't be home until later I made myself a salad for dinner, considering I still wanted to lose all the baby weight. Then Nikkolette and I read a book, once she fell asleep I placed her in my bed. Despite her having her own room, nights where Edward couldn't be with us I had her sleep with me. It made me feel better about her safety and I just like to watch her when I couldn't fall asleep. With Edward falling asleep was especially hard for myself.

Around the usual time Edward's name showed up on my screen, making me smile widely. After a long day it was nice knowing I'd have someone to talk to no matter what. He was my soul mate, without a doubt.

"Hey." I said with a smile

"Hello Love," Every time he called me love, I felt the butterflies in my tummy. " How was yours and Nikkolette's day?"

I laughed "Interesting, I got called a housewife, a new one. But we hung out with your mom and sister for a little while then came home and hung out with Jake. Lette's sleeping, but I had to wait until you'd call. How was your last day?"

"Hmm housewife, that is a new one." We both laughed, not making a big deal of it. "Today was good, but both Emmett and I are ready to come home. We miss everyone, but guess what?"

"What?"

He chuckled "I'm not supposed to tell you until I get home but Alice and Jazz are coming home. They miss everyone too much, and he's under control."

I almost squealed but stopped myself, knowing I'd wake Nikkolette up. "Oh my god, when?!"

"Tomorrow night, and about tomorrow night.. Esme is going to call Charlie and tell him Alice is home from a trip and wants you to spend the night."

"This is great, well I'm gonna go. Hurry home to me, I miss you."

Emmett laughed in the background and I heard a bang. "Alright Bella, give Nikkolette a kiss for me. I'll see you tomorrow for school. I love you, see you soon."

"See you soon babe, love you too."

The morning couldn't have came any slower. I went to sleep almost as soon as I got off the phone, wanting the morning to come sooner. Thankfully Nikkolette only woke up once, and went almost directly back to sleep. When she woke up at four thirty I didn't complain, I would see Edward in only an hour.

Nikkolette enjoyed my happy mood, whatever I was feeling reflected on her, so I tried to never be sad or grumpy around her. "Daddy's home baby! Are you excited? Momma's so happy!" She reached up for my face, I kissed her tiny soft hands all over. It was these moments that made me adore my job even more, and realize everything I went through and will go through is worth it, because of her.

After what seemed like forever sitting around feeding Nikkolette I heard Edward's Volvo pull into our driveway. I stood up and placed baby girl down in her bouncer and went to the door ready for Edward's arms to embrace me. My heartbeat got faster and faster as I heard the door slam, and as soon as I opened the door I found my lips glued to his and arms wrapped around him.

Our lips were finally apart and I looked at his beautiful face, not wanting to let him go. How could I? He was all mine, and somehow I still could barely even believe I got him.

"I've missed you, more than you'll ever guess." He said as we were still wrapped into each other.

I kissed him again "Oh I think I have an idea." We laughed and we're brought out of our own little world when we heard the irritated sounds of Miss Nikkolette.

With my hand in his we were brought over to little one. She was reached up for Edward, and when she couldn't do it herself she got mad. Letting go off me he picked her up and showered her faces with kisses. "Can't forget you either huh Lette?" She smiled at her daddy and slobbered sloppy kisses, almost on his face.

For the next three hours the three of us sat content in Nikkolette's room. This was something I never wanted to end, but the realization that I'd have to see Ryan tomorrow almost ruined my perfect moment. I didn't let it show on my face, not wanting Edward to worry a bit, so I smiled watching my two favorite people in the world. For now this was this, and whatever happened tomorrow would happen tomorrow. I wasn't going to let him ruin my mood when he wasn't even near me.

**It's not my best work but I have to go to the gym and wanted to finish this chapter up. Leave me a review and let me know what you guys think should happen at the mediation? I don't really know how they work, seeing I've never been to one but let me know :) Thanks!**


End file.
